Wake Me Up When September Ends
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Tala gets a call that Kai didn't wake up this morning. For my brother, who died September 22. RIP, Cody Patrick Martin.
1. Chapter 1

Tala is told Kai died in his sleep last night. Can he make it through this hard time?For my brother, who died September 22.

Tala chewed on his bottom lip and he pressed the buttons on his PS2 controller rapidly. "Die, Demyx, DIE!" he shouted to Sora, the chracter he was currently playing in Kingdom Hearts II. "Aaaaw, come ON!" he shouted, ready the throw the controller at the television as he "died". Tala sighed heavily and he crawled the the the game station and turned it off.

"I hate this game..." he mumbled as he got up and began walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Tala, cook me something, would ya?" "No," he called into the living room. He heard Bryan growl before standing from the couch and walking after Tala.

The redhead's cell phone began vibrating in his pocket and so he fished it out and looked at the ID. Kinomiya. What did he want? Maybe Kai's cell died.

"Yo."

_"T-Tala?"_

The voice was cracking and soft.

"Yea?"

_"Kai didn't wake up this morning..."_

"What?"

_"Kai's dead."_

"Wait, Tyson, what?"

_**"Kai-is-dead."**_

Tala almost dropped the phone to the ground. His hand shook, the color drained from his face, his eyes watered, and his free hand flew to his mouth. "Wha-what happened?" _"I-we, we don't know...He didn't "_

"No!"

Tala threw the phone as far and hard as he could. As it hit the wall and fell the the ground with a crack, it broke into a few pieces.

"NO!"

"What happened?"

Tala turn and ran towards Bryan. He threw his arms around him and dug his nails into his back.

"Bryan...Kai is dead!"

"What?"

"He didn't wake up this morning! They don't know what happened! Bryan, KAI IS DEAD!" Tala shouted, tears pouring down.

Bryan's eyes watered quickly, but he said nothing. Just squeezed Tala tightly.

"Not Kai! Not my big, strong Kai!" Tala clenched his eyes shut the the tears kept coming. "You said you loved me! You said you'd come whenever I needed you, but I need you now and you're not here! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!?!?!?!? NOOOOO!" screamed Tala as loud as he could.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Tala repeated that one word countless times.

Bryan's body shook and tears silently fell from his eyes. He said nothing as Tala's nails on his back scraped his skin and his teeth in his shoulder punchered small holes through his shirt.

"I am so sorry...I am so sorry...I am so sorry..." whispered Bryan in a cracking voice.

"I want him back, I want him back!"

Bryan's phone rang and he answered it in a low, "Hello?" _"Hey, Bryan, it's Ian. What's up?"_

"Ian...come over."

_"Why?"_

"Just come."

_"Okay. Is everything alright?"_

"No. Just come."


	2. Chapter 2

This Is How I Disappear: I mixed in a little of what happened at Cody's funeral, what different people said at different times like my mom a few weeks ago, and of course a twist at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Hilary stood outside the funeral home in which open coffin for Kai was being held. All around her were older teens and young adults. Suddenly, a roaring red Lamborghini pulled into a spot in the over flowing parking lot. One teen of about 18 years of age stepped out, his hair matching the flaming color of his car. He walked briskly but gracefully towards the steps and as he looked up from the ground and saw her, his pace quickened.

Once he was atop the steps, and ran towards her and flung his arms around her. He was many inches taller than her, and her ear was level with his lowered cheek. He was squeezing her tightly though she didn't mind as she was doing the same to him, and the flesh of his cheek was pulling at her earring and he sobbed near her shoulder. It hurt, but she didn't care. She didn't mind, so she said nothing.

She didn't know what to say. I mean, this was the boy that grew up with the recently passed. No words could soothe Tala as his word was quickly engulfed in silence.

Tala let go of her and stepped back. "Did you see him yet?" he whispered. She nodded. "Yes...Would you like to see him?" He wordlessly nodded.

Hilary lead him through two pairs of doors and into a room that lead him into another. He gasped as he saw the open coffin and walked slowly to it. His mind went blank as he stood directly next to it. His eyes watered quickly and he cried silently for a few seconds before he gasped, turned, and ran off. Hilary ran after him but stopped as soon as she saw him in Tyson's arms outside. It was quite an ironic sight.

Tala let go of the dragon master and reached into his suits' pants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He removed one long, slim white stick and shoved the rest in back in his warm pocket and after a few tries got the lighter to produce a small flame and lit it. He quickly took a drag and blew out the blue tinted smoke.

"It shouldn't have been him," said Tala, turning his head to look at the dozens of people there. He didn't know all of them, but he knew they were all here for the same reason he was. To mourn the greatest man to have ever lived.

He took another breath from the cigarette and made a sound crossed between a crack, snap, and pop as he removed it from his mouth. As he talked, small puffs of smoke came from his mouth. "You know Kai used to have a sister." Tyson looked at the redhead. "He never knew her though. Voltaire killed her before he was born. If she'd been a boy, she, well, he, would still be alive, but Kai wouldn't have been born." "How do you know then? Wasn't Kai older than you?" "Yep." "Kai told you?" "No, I was the one who told Kai. I was eavesdropping on a few of the doctors at the abbey and over heard it."

Tyson wondered why Tala was telling this. "Kai wasn't supposed to exist. He was never supposed to be born. And...I feel bad because I think I'm a bit glad that other child was a girl because if it wasn't, I never would have known Kai, and it's better to know someone you loved for a small while rather then never, right?"

As the redhead talked, Tyson noticed his Russian accent was starting to become more evident. Apparently, Tala always hid it by concentrating on a Japanese accent.

Tala sniffled and held his cigarette in his mouth before styling his hair to put it in a pony tail, slipped a holder off his wrist, and tied it at the bottom of his neck.

"Where are the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys?" asked Tyson. "They're on their way. As are all the other free abbey students. Kai..whether you knew him for two minutes or a life time, he really made an impact." Tala's face twisted and he turned and quickly buried his face in Tyson shoulder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Angel's don't die so young, they just don't! Why do other get to have another birthday, but my brother doesn't? Why is the world still spinning? Why hasn't it stopped? Why isn't everyone here mourning as well? Don't they know someone died? You're not supposed to go to sleep with your best friend alive and wake up with him dead!" Tala sobbed harder than he ever had before. "This wasn't supposed to happen..." he whispered.

A limo suddenly pulled up by the stairs. The slick black door opened, and out stepped Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari.


End file.
